


Enough to Go Around

by ih3artgerm, tsukidrama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/tsukidrama
Summary: Reiner and Porco never get along, except for in very rare circumstances. You discover one of those circumstances.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 446





	Enough to Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> i... didn't realize i had this in me. please enjoy! i sure as hell had a fun time writing
> 
> edit 1/11/2021: holy shit....... people have been sending me the links to TIK TOKS about this! thank you all so much for all your kind comments and i'm thrilled to see that this has blown up the way it has aaaaaaaa ♡♡♡♡♡

Reiner’s hands are warm and rough as they brush down the sides of your shoulders, taking the sleeves of your opened button-down shirt with him. He lets it fall wherever it lands, paying it no mind as he pulls you into a kiss. His legs bump into the mattress of your small twin-sized dormitory bed as the two of you stumble backward. It’s hard and unwelcoming but will be more than suitable for what you’re about to do. 

He pulls his own shirt off before he kneels to sit back on the mattress. He touches the space beside him, gesturing for you to join. 

“Not so fast, asshole,” Porco grumbles from somewhere over your shoulder. Another hand, this one colder and smooth by contrast to Reiner’s, grips the back of your arm. “He’s not the only one who wants you to have a good time tonight, sweetheart.” 

You feel yourself being spun around, and his other arm encircles your shoulders. You lift your head to find that Porco is already looking into your eyes, a confident smirk plastered across his face. 

“I can make that happen,” he assures you. You feel your cheeks grow warm. 

Though you can no longer see him, you can feel Reiner shifting behind you. As if on cue, Porco kisses you. A small startled noise bubbles up in the back of your throat You are not surprised, per se, but you can practically feel Reiner boring a hole through the back of your head to stare daggers at Porco. 

You eventually pull away and turn your head to look at Reiner. 

“Behave, boys,” you tell them, “or else this isn’t going to be fun for anyone.” 

Porco starts kissing your neck, obnoxiously. His hands wander up underneath your camisole, pushing it above your breasts to expose the sensitive skin underneath. His lips brush down your chest to latch onto your nipple. Your hand ruffles through the short, buzzed undercut to twirl around the long blonde strands on top. 

One of Porco’s hands slips through your unbuttoned pants and underneath the waistband of your panties. Your breath hitches in your throat as his fingers slide against the wetness between your thighs, and you can’t help but squirm into his touch. 

Reiner grips your hips from behind, and the feeling of his hands grounds you back into the reality of the moment. You whine as Porco’s fingers slip away, but you can’t help but be pleased when he instead sets to tugging your pants down from around your hips. Reiner pulls your tank top over your head, discarding it as he had with the shirt over it. 

You sit on the edge of the bed, leaning back into Reiner’s embrace. His strong arms holding you close, he plants a kiss to the side of your mouth. You turn to kiss him fully as Porco pulls your pants down your legs. 

As he hooks his fingers around the waistband on both sides of your underwear, Reiner lifts your ass so that he can pull it down. The irony of them working together so harmoniously is not lost on you, and you can feel a smile form on Reiner’s lips against yours. 

He grabs one of your breasts with his whole hand, pressing it up against your body. His other hand cups the other breast, and gently rubs your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Porco pushes your thighs open, kneeling on the floor as he settles himself between them. He pushes his hair back in an attempt to look sexy - and maybe if you were less riled up you would have laughed and rolled your eyes at the showy move - but now, you open your legs so widely that your thighs burn, and all you want to do is have his mouth on your pussy. 

And you thank whatever higher power that he gives you exactly that. His tongue presses against your clit with a combination of softness and precision that you didn’t think could possibly exist until you felt it. His tongue swirls around, rolling over your clit again, and again, until you’re whining into the crook of Reiner’s neck. 

When Reiner tweaks your nipple, you muffle a whimper by pressing your lips together. Porco takes this opportunity to dip his tongue down inside of you, just for a moment, but effective enough to make your foot jerk in the air. 

A subdued moan escapes you, only for your lips to be captured by Reiner’s. His tongue pushes past your lips to wrestle with yours, but when Porco sucks on the bud of your clit, you cry out again. Reiner moves his mouth down to kiss your neck gently. 

Your heels dig into the hard muscle of Porco’s shoulders. His fingers dig into your hips in response, and his tongue once again slips inside. 

Eyes rolling into the back of your head, your arms flail wildly as you scramble to grasp something, anything. Finally, your hands slap against your thighs and stomach before you hook your fingers in between the strands of Porco’s hair again. 

“Wait a minute, Porco,” Reiner says suddenly, and his grip on your breasts softens, though he still grips them tightly, “Don’t make her come just yet.” 

Porco lifts his head, a thin iridescent line or your wetness still clinging to his chin. Your fingers slip out of his blonde locks, and you wiggle your fingers in a desperate attempt to get him to come back. 

“Hmm?” 

Reiner leans around your body to look at you. His arms draw you closer in, and . 

“We can make it better,” he asserts, “you and I both know how she likes it.”

Porco’s smile widens into a shit-eating grin. You ache for him to go back down between his legs, but cruelly, he sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth on the side of his hand. 

“For once I think you may be right,” he concedes, hands up in defeat. 

All at once, Reiner releases his hold on you and helps you into a seated position. 

“On your back or stomach?” he says headily into your ear. 

Your heart beats in your throat. 

“Stomach,” you answer breathlessly, and roll over towards the foot of your bed. You sit on your hands and knees, legs spread apart while sticking your ass up high above your head and looking behind you with your head against the mattress. 

Reiner already has his dick out, pants and underwear shoved halfway down his hips. Porco is still struggling to free his belt from its hook, but if the tent in his pants is any indication, he’s just as hard as Reiner is. 

“Please,” you beg, beyond ready for something to be inside of you. 

Both Porco and Reiner stumble forwards, knocking into each others’ shoulders. Porco is elbowed off to the side as Reiner grips you from behind. Porco scowls, and for a split second you worry there might be a confrontation, even with both of their pants around their ankles. 

One of your hands taps on the bed sheet next to you, and Porco turns towards you as you do. Your voice comes out as a whisper. 

“C’mere,” you whisper, gesturing with your fingers. Porco obliges, and squats to lie his face next to yours. 

“You called?” he says to you sweetly, and it’s a stark contrast to his expression before. 

Embarrassment burns in your gut, and instead of responding verbally, your hand reaches between his legs to rest on his thigh. 

“There’s enough of me to go around,” you say softly. 

Porco sighs annoyedly. “Why does he get to fuck you?”

You pout your lips, and make your eyes big. When Reiner rubs the head of his cock against the opening of your pussy, your lip quivers. 

“You don’t want to fuck my mouth?” you frown. 

Porco’s face pales in surprise, but it is quickly overtaken by an expression of lust. 

“Well when you put it like that, it doesn’t seem so bad,” he stammers. He stands fully, and gets in position in front of you while you rise onto your elbows. Before you can fully stabilize yourself enough to put Porco’s cock in your mouth, or even to firmly grip it, you feel Reiner lining himself up behind you. 

You don’t try to suppress the noise that comes out of your throat when Reiner’s cock pushes inside of you. It isn’t the first time he’s fucked you, but it never fails to knock the wind out of your chest when you feel his thick cock stretching you inside. His hands sit on your waist, bouncing your hips gently down further onto him. 

Though you’re soaking wet and well-prepared, you still find yourself twisting the bed sheets as you clench your fists. The short, gentle pumps of his hips into you send jolts of electricity up into your abdomen. 

Your fingers turn white-knuckled as you grip the top bedsheet, gasping as you slide further down on Reiner’s cock. Muscles deep inside of you split apart. It aches, but it’s so overwhelmingly good that you couldn’t bear it if it stopped, or even slowed down. 

Hips loosening as you get used to the sensation, you begin to move back against him. The sounds of your hips slapping together fills the small room and your movement shakes the bed. 

Porco stands in front of the foot of the bed, hips stanced forward. You persevere through the thrusts of Reiner’s hips and rise up to support yourself on shaky limbs. A moment of readjusting, and you wrap your fingers around Porco’s hard cock. 

He groans, and his hips buck forward through your hands to bump against your lips. You chuckle at his impatience, but don’t deny him his satisfaction. Your jaw slackens, your tongue and lips carefully covering your teeth as the head of his cock pops into your mouth. 

Your tongue is light and swift as it traces along the outline of the head. As you suck, you hollow your cheeks and his cock slips further inside your mouth. You lower your head as best you can - you gag as the head hits the gag reflex in the back of your throat, and doubly so as Reiner’s hips rock your whole body with his thrusts.

For a moment, a surge of heat spilling deep inside you makes you gasp desperately, and pulling your head back to spit out Porco’s cock. Reiner’s fingers dig into your hips. A whimper leaves your lips, and you thrust your hips back into him, desperate to keep the friction going. You suck along the sides of Porco’s cock before you wrap your lips around the tip once more. 

Porco’s breathing hitches when you take him back into your mouth. This time, to make up for your mouth’s brief absence, you open your throat to let his cock slide all the way down your throat. 

Almost immediately your throat constricts at the intrusion, but you power against your heaving chest and gags to force it down further. Porco’s fingers twist in your hair, gasping loudly at the tight and hot feeling. Though you’re still choking, you suck, and your lips slide down until your nose bumps against his pelvis. 

“Ah, hear that Reiner?” Porco brags, voice strained, “She can’t even take it all in without gagging.” He looks down at you and strokes your hair with a smile. 

“Not that I can blame you...” he says to you softly, a glint in his eye, “but I know you can handle it.” You choke again, your throat tightening around him. A tear leaks from your eye, and Porco brushes it away tenderly. His hands cup your face, then wander to thread his fingers in your hair. 

“You seem to forget-” Reiner says, shifting his hands to grip your ass, “-that I’m the one who’s making her feel good.” For emphasis, he pulls out of your pussy almost entirely to leave you unbearably empty, before slamming all the way back in. 

The sudden change in pace sends a jolt through your body, causing you to cry out around Porco. He gasps, fingers tightening in your hair. The tug makes you whimper as you breathe hard through your nose. Once again, you choke, and this time, your throat muscles contract hard enough that you feel actually nauseous for a moment, and this time you can’t resist the urge to force it out of your throat, so you pull your head back. 

Coughing and gasping, you quickly wrap your hand around the shaft of Porco’s now spit-covered cock to replace the pressure of your throat. 

“Sorry,” you sputter breathlessly, and with no hesitation aside from a deep breath of preparation, shove it right back down your throat. You relish in the little moan it elicits from Porco, and even more so when you look back up at him, your lips around his cock, to see that he’s blushing. 

He laughs, albeit a little nervously, and plays with your hair again. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Reiner,” Porco muses, and you’re satisfied to notice that his breathing is erratic and staggered, “it seems like this makes her feel plenty good. You should see the way she’s looking at me.” 

“Trust me, I would not complain if she wanted to turn around,” Reiner growls. His grip on you tightens. 

“No, no,” Porco says, running his thumb along your jawline affectionately. “She likes it like this. Don’t you?” 

The look in his eye is hungry. You nod, and doing so, allow his cock to bob deeper. Your tongue wraps around the shaft as best it can, and you open your throat in an attempt not to gag again. He thrusts forward with an involuntary “ah!” and you allow him to push inside until your lips touch the base of his cock. 

With your throat now relaxed, it doesn’t bother you when he pumps his hips into your head. His hand tightens in your hair, and his fingers grip your jaw hard. 

Reiner’s fingers find your clit, and rubs the slippery bud in sync with his thrusts into you. The combination of internal and external stimulation sends you over the edge. Your body is hot, burning hot, and vibrating with the intensity of the feelings being pounded out of you -- your muscles begin to tighten as you tumble closer to a steep dropoff. 

Reiner groans as you squeeze down around him, and when he senses how close you are, speeds his pace up to jackhammer into your pussy, holding your hips in place. You can’t scream with Porco’s cock crammed five inches down your trachea, but your voice box still emits a strangled shout around it. 

Everything goes white for a blissful moment, and all the muscles in your body relax as a euphoric throbbing spills throughout your abdomen. Your vision turns black, and no noise comes out, you just choke around Porco. He pulls out of your mouth slowly, and even in your unraveled state you try to swirl your tongue around the head on its way out. 

Porco chuckles, and lifts you into an embrace. His right hand slips between your legs, replacing Reiner’s hand on your clit. Reiner is still hilted inside of you. His cock rocks inside of you to ride out your orgasm. You feel like melting, but with two sets of arms pinning you between them, you aren’t going anywhere. Legs twitching and your pelvis jerking betwixt their bodies, you accidentally twitch so hard that Reiner slips out of you. 

“No,” you murmur, and you feel an aching emptiness clench around nothing, “not yet.” 

Porco slips his fingers inside of you. It’s not quite the same, but the stretch is enough to fill the gnawing void inside of you. His lips crash on yours, until Reiner takes a fistful of your hair to pull your head back. He kisses your neck from behind. 

It only takes a minute or so for your body to recharge. Energy returns to your limbs, and as you begin to move, it’s hard to ignore the two boners that are still pressing against you insistently. 

“Mm,” you mumble as you try to un-sandwich yourself from between them. Porco’s fingers slip out of you, and Reiner’s arms leave your shoulders. 

You shift all your weight to your feet, and sink down to your knees facing the bed. Reiner sits on the edge, and with you being gone, Porco stood a decent stride away from the foot of the bed, but gravitates towards you like magnetism when you beckon to him. 

Both of your hands are still coated with a good amount of your own slobber. At any other time you would be absolutely disgusted by it, but as you wrap a hand around each of their cocks you find that it allows them to slip through your hands with minimal friction. Your wrists twist in fluid half circles, your thumb tracing along the outline of the heads. 

Reiner’s cock twitches first. That must have been why he hadn’t fucked you again despite your begging. Your wrist speeds up, and you stagger onto the balls of your feet to lean forward and run your mouth down the side of his shaft. Popping the head in your mouth to finish him off, you begin to feel the familiar strain of his cock pulling taught. You pull back, and focus on making your strokes as pleasurable for him as you can. 

Hot cum spurts onto your collarbones and chest, dribbling over your hand as you tighten your grip. Reiner lets out a low moan. His forehead slaps against his hand as he buckles forward, and he threads his fingers in his own hair. His hips buck forward on their own accord as the last few drops of cum spill over your fingers. 

“God damn, Y/N...” he mutters breathlessly, sitting back. You smile, pride and accomplishment welling up in you. He sits against the wall, and gazes at you reverently through half-lidded eyes. 

Yet you are quickly reminded that your work is not yet done when Porco also bucks his hips forward. Eyes wide, you focus your attention on the other boy now that Reiner’s cock has begun to soften. 

Now that Reiner is no longer an obstacle for him, Porco asserts more dominance. He steps closer to you, straddling you from above. Gazing up at him with your eyes shining, you open your mouth once again with your tongue out. He seems happy to push back past your lips once more. 

Though you don’t take him further in than the back of your throat this time, you use both hands to make up for what you don’t suck. Your tongue flicks against the underside of the head of his cock deliberately, slowly, before you let it hit the back of your throat again. With this, Porco’s hips stutter, and his breathing hitches. 

“Shit,” he groans, “shit, fuck.” 

With each obscenity, he thrusts unevenly into you. You try to pull his cock out of your mouth before he comes, but a salty pump of cum splashes past your lips regardless. Forcing it out of your mouth, you blow your lips until you can’t taste it anymore, and let it drip down your chin. Your lips squeeze tightly shut. 

Another shot lands on your chin, and another on your chest as your fingers wring out the last of his orgasm. He pushes his hips back towards your face. Instead of wrapping your lips around it, you lick it from bottom-up. A shudder runs through Porco’s body, and a final sticky dribble sticks to your cheek. Your eye closes on instinct, though it was luckily missed by a couple of centimeters. 

Your right hand drops to your side, but after a moment of consideration you place it on Reiner’s thigh. Your left hand sits on Porco’s thigh in the same place. 

Porco plops down on the bed, crumpling against the wall as he strokes out a few final gentle rubs on himself. His cock, too, begins to deflate. 

“Well fucking done,” he says, a satisfied smirk streching across his face, “you killed two titan shifters. Have fun explaining to Magath why we lost two more of the Nine.” An arm rises to tuck behind his head for support. 

You roll your eyes as you crawl up onto the bed. Porco holds his arms out to you, and you reach to return the embrace as you lie with your head cradled in his arms. Reiner grabs you from behind and adjusts so that he’s lying parallel to you as the big spoon. 

“That’s not funny, Galliard, ” Reiner says, but as he pulls you flush against him, he still makes a noise that sounds like a laugh. 

“Okay,” Porco agrees, and he kisses your forehead, “but it’s true. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to move from here.” 

Finally, Reiner cracks a smile. 

“Who would want to?” 

His words leave a warm feeling in your chest. You wiggle your hips into him, and are pleased when his hands rub up your sides comfortingly. 

A tranquil heaviness falls over you. You relax into the dual embraces of the rival Warriors, and for once, the tension in the room is calm with the two of them so close in proximity. 

None of you are expected anywhere until the afternoon, but you know that at least one of them will likely be gone before you wake up, probably even before the sun is up. The other will stay long enough so that you can wake up with a pair of arms around you, but not late enough to risk running into someone else in the halls. 

Reiner’s arm tightens around your waist while Porco nuzzles your head. The time you have with them may be brief, but you enjoy the moments regardless of how few and far between they might be. For now you let your limbs become heavy, and let yourself become lost in the sensations of warmth, comfort, and sleep.


End file.
